Sejani
Sejani was weaned on hardship and reared on barbarity with the Ice Giants Tribe. Where others succumbed to the harshness of the environment or with the Firelord, she was tempered by it until pain became power, hunger an encouragement, and frost an ally in culling the weak. Through her ordeals, she learned that to thrive in the endless winter, one must become just as cold and unforgiving. Though she seeks out help in the form of Paradigm to vanquish the Firelord who has made a deal with the Fallen. Wanting to repay her debts, she joins Paradigm to fight in Shino's Miner Squad. Characteristics *'Name': Sejani *'Aliases': The Winter Wrath, the Warthful Winter Warrior, Paradigm's Winter *'Species': Mini-Frost Giant *'Age': 18 (in appearance) 200 (chronologically) *'Hair': Ice Blue Blonde *'Eyes': Ice Blue *'Likes': Hunting, Survival training, Shino (best friend), Rouhan (love interest), Mia and the other girls (rivals and fellow lovers), Frost-Tusk (familiar), meat *'Dislikes': Hot weather, Seiji's flirting, Tazaar, the Firelord, being called small *'Family': Appearance Casual Sejani is a beautiful young woman with medium long Ice Blue Blonde hair; her skin is pale ice blue and her eyes are Ice blue as well. Paradigm Background Sejani was born in the Northern Frontier Snowy Mountain Lands and is the sole remaining survivor of her village, the Glacia Clan. She spent most of her childhood in the north with her Tribe and she was very close with her father, the clan chief due to the death of her mother at the hand of a super-class Danger Beast. She was a skilled and formidable fighter at even such a young age. Whenever she caught prey for the tribe her father would begin gutting the creature without killing it. Due to this, she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living things. However, her father was worried that this might cause her to lose something that she can't regain, but in order for her to survive this was fine with him. Her father told her that in the North "The strong live and the weak die", a creed she kept close to her heart. One day she returned from an outing to find her tribe destroyed, with everyone either dead or dying. Her father was mortally wounded and soon past away in her arms. From that day on, she vowed to herself to become stronger. Through her life, she strived to be a powerful mercenary and melee fighter, never seeking help or others. Until, she learned of survivors from her village had been taken by the Empire, to be used as slaves and cannon fodder. Personality Sejani is a harsh warrior that also shows no mercy on missions. Without any hesitation she smashed an enemy's head with no hesitation, killing him instantly. Sejani obeys her orders flawlessly earning respect in the eyes of her comrades. However, she can get a little hotheaded when she is at risk of injury, saying something like, "Maybe you should be a little more careful how you use me. What if I'd gotten hurt?" to either her father, Rouhan, or anyone else. Despite the fact that Sejani has her merciless and aggressive side, she also has a kind and thoughtful side, which is shown when she invites Rouhan to the bath with the other girls after their mission was complete. Later on, She passionately kissed Rouhan for saving her, hinting she harbors romantic feelings for him, without realizing the difference between their ages. At the same time, she openly admits that she loves Rouhan in front of the rest of the girls of Paradigm that love him as well. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Ice Manipulation' **'Cold Immunity' *'Super Strength': Like all Frost Giants, despite her size, Sejani possess superhuman strength and resistance to physical injury. *'Super Durability' *'Super Healing' Skills * Melee Fighter * Animal Tamer/Rider * Survival Training Equipment Relationships Sejani's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Mallorie Rodak Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ice Giants Category:Demi Humans Category:Ice Giant Tribe Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests